Rain
by Takeo212
Summary: Oneshot. It's pouring out, and Naruto forgot his jumper. Good thing, someone's passing by.


The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon. In fact, if anything, it was getting heavier.

"Achoo!" Naruto sighed, using his sleeve to wipe his nose. "I'm going to die from the cold at this rate" he scoffed, placing his hands in his pockets.

He stood under a tree, protected from the downpour, but he hadn't brought an umbrella, or even a jumper. It was nice earlier, how was he to know the weather would change drastically.

"I better head back," he mumbled, taking a deep breath and walking out into the savaging rainfall. It nipped, needle like drops landing against his naked, pale flesh. He shuddered viciously, his jaw clamped firmly shut, preventing his teeth from chattering away.

"Damn it" he was soaked, walking through Konoha with his clinging clothes, and drizzling hair.

With another sneeze, he stopped and looking up to the clouds filtering the sky, dark and gloomy, he placed his hand over his face, wiping the rainwater from it pointlessly.

After what was only a minute or so, Naruto had zoned out. Across his face, a calm and oblivious face appeared, his eyes now closed, as the rain bounced of his skin.

"Hm?"

The rain stopped?

"Na-Naruto-kun..?"

Naruto's eyes opened, his neck cracked as he turned suddenly to face his blue haired friend.

"Hinata?"

Hinata blushed, covering his lower face with her hand as she tried to cover it. Naruto just cocked his head to the side, confused.

He looked the shy Hyuuga over, seeing as how she was so dry. It then occurred that the rain hadn't stopped, but simply, Hinata placed her hand between the two, umbrella in hand.

" Hinata… " he repeated, still looking at her shaky hand.

"Y-Yes!" She jumped. "I... I was...I saw you..."

Naruto stepped forward, his arms suddenly around Hinata's waist, his body against hers, hugging her tightly.

Hinata froze. Her face was burning, her heart was racing, and her body just froze, paralyzed. Her hand fell, taking the umbrella with it, lightheaded, faint. "Na-Naru...-"she could not breathe.

Here it was, the person she respected, admired, and loved was holding her tightly against his cold form, embracing the Hyuuga's frail body, heating up both with his, and now her body heat.

"Sorry, Hinata" Naruto soon whispered, placing his head on her shoulder, moving her now soaked hair from it, placing his head where her hair had sat. "You were shaking. I thought this would help" he spoke, his voice still quivering from the rain.

"Na... I...um... " she was woozy, ready to pass out.

"But I guess it doesn't matter" Naruto stepped back, his arms falling from her waist, backing away from the stunned Hyuuga. "Hm?"

Hinata was stuck on the spot; she had spaced out, her face visible to the bemused blonde-haired teen. She eventually snapped back to reality, covering her mouth, looking away from the blonds cool blue eyes.

"I... I uh.."

Naruto laughed, placing his hand over Hinata's, lifting the held umbrella over both of them. They were drenched, and the needle-like pain had return to his neck and shoulders, but most of all, he didn't want either of them to get anymore soaked, if that was possible.

"Hinata... Thanks" he grinned, raising a finger to point to the looming umbrella.

Hinata opened her mouth, not directly facing him. Nothing came out, she just began feeling more embarassed. She just settled for nodding firmly, her hand now at her side.

Both teens walked through the streets of Konoha towards their homes. Naruto humoured the blue haired girl over and over, but the shy Hyuuga struggled to keep her cool, although she listened thoroughly, she never had the strength to do much besides laugh.

She had grown up. She was proud of her accomplishment, having the courage to confront the young ninja, Naruto, and offer him a little shelter, all the while him accepting her offer to walk him home. After so long in the background, watching from afar, she felt happy just being able to stay conscious around him for this, or any, amount of time.

"Hinata.." they had reached Naruto's apartment, although it hadn't taken them as long as expected. "Thanks" he spoke again.

Hinata nodded again, avoiding that sick feeling in her stomach.

Naruto gave a brief wave, running off towards his apartment door. Hinata slowly lifted her free hand and waved as well, until Naruto went in. She sighed, able to breathe easier now.

"Your welcome, Naruto-kun"

As she walked away, she heard footsteps echo from behind her. She turned cautiously, but froze at the sight.

"Hinata-chan!"

Naruto ran up, a jumper now on, and an umbrella in hand. He stopped in front of the Hyuuga, grinning, oblivious to the stunned girl in front of him. She choked, once again left speechless. She just stepped forward, hesitantly, and put the umbrella over his head again. It hadn't gave up as it still bounced off the top, that sound of pressure as it tried penetrating the material sheltering you.

"It wouldn't be nice of me to let you walk home yourself," he laughed, holding up the umbrella wrapped around his wrist. "So I'm walking you home as thanks."

Hinata couldn't deny, although she wanted to. Not because she didn't want his company, but out of consideration for his health.

As they walked down the streets again, Hinata shuddered, the cold air getting underneath her clothes, sending chills. She tried to hide them, but only a second too late.

"Here" before she knew what happened, Hinata found herself with Naruto's jumper over her shoulders. She gasped, almost losing her footing. "You okay?"

Hinata nodded, this time more sternly. "I...I'm sorry" her voice was higher than expected. She was going to pass out soon. Without warning, she ran off ahead, leaving Naruto baffled in the background, watching her leave suddenly.

"Wonder if she needed the toilet... " the blond pondered, pouting. He remained oblivious, as he decided it best to leave the Hyuuga alone for now, as he headed home.

Hinata entered the Hyuuga household, removing her shoes quickly with ease as she ran upstairs into her bedroom. She immediately collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply. She could breathe, and she could talk now. Although soaked, she was happy to be home, as well as a little upset to leave Naruto so dramatically.

"Oh no" She felt terrible. She just left him, standing there alone and probably confused. She sat up, and wiped her face, pulling her hair from her face and tucking it back behind her back. "Hm?" She felt her shoulder. She froze, feeling her face turn crimson once more. She still had the jumper. Without notice, she fell back on the bed, hitting the pillow and already, she was unconscious.


End file.
